epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio Season 2 Finale: Segamad66
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome back to Inside the User's Studio. My guest today is someone not a lot of people like. Some even told me not to interview him. For those of you who told me that, don't worry. I'm sure you'll like the final part of this. He is Damages spelled backwards. Ladies and gents, Segamad66! Let's begin with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Sega: I don't remember. I do remember my first rap battle I watched was Einstein vs Hawking. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? Sega: I my username comes from roblox. I created it many many years ago. I wanted nintendomad66, but that was taken, so i changed it to sega. Also it says damages backwards, which is cool. Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Sega: I like masterbuting, writing amazing raps and talking about sausages. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Sega: Myth vs Ghost is amazing, I listen to that crazy. I don't like Chuck Norris vs Lincoln. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Sega: Jella, Barry, and Grav. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Sega: Your mother's p*ssy… as well as kebab. (bzzt) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Sega: You. Jake: WHOA, REALLY?!?! WE COULD BE A MAGNIFICENT COUPLE, THEN!!!! Sega: Sorry, I'm not gay. Jake: BUT YOU SAID I TURNED YOU ON!!! ;( Sega: Well, you do when I lick your sausage. Jake: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SAUSAGE!!!! Sega: but I already have. Jake: THIS IS GETTING TOO AWKWARD!! Skipping that and going to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. What is your favorite word? Sega: "Horny." Jake: Awkward question time is over, sega. You can stop with the sex answers. Sega: I know that. Jake: Oh. What is your least favorite word? Sega: "Bae." Jake: What makes you happy? Sega: My dog. He's a chihuahua. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Sega: Bullies. People who bully me on the wiki, no names, but your battles ain't amazing either. Not your battles, Jake, but another person's battles. Jake: What sound do you love? Sega: Maybe a train horn or the toilet flushing. Jake: What sound do you hate? Sega: My alarm clock. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Sega: Bastard. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Sega: Teaching. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Sega: Doctor. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Sega: But why would I talk to myself? Jake: … ~Epicnail just stepped right in.~ Jake: Wait, what? Sega: What's going on here? Nail: I'm here for my interview. Jake: Um, two questions and a statement. One: How did you step into a PM? Two: Didn't you leave? And three: I'm almost finished with my current interview with Sega here. Sega: Hi. Nail: Oh. Then can I finish the interview? Jake: Uh, sure. ~Epicnail kicks punks like JakeTheManiac off the streets.~ Nail: Ha! Got'eem! Now let's finish this. Sega: So are you gonna ask why I make my amazing series? ~Epicnail kick punks like Segamad66 off the streets.~ Nail: No, I will not. And now, the final question: If Heaven exists, what do I hope God will say to me when I get there? "hi". And my final thoughts? I should have taken out the trash this morning. That's all the time we have here. Stay tuned for Season Three of Inside the User's Studio. FIN Disclaimers *This was originally going to be a joint production with BranFu for April Fool's Day but that didn't turn out how we wanted. Sorry, guys. <3 *Yes, that actually was Nail in the last part. *Nail was originally gonna be in the BranFu episode saying that stuff but oops a poops, we screwed it all up. *It was an enjoyable season and I'm hoping the next one's gonna be even better. I hope you all enjoyed this season and I hope to see you all in a month for Season 3. :) Category:Blog posts